MISS ME ?
by realsrho
Summary: Kehidupan seorang namja bernama Kim Junmyeon,dan mendengar kabar bahwa kekasihnya yang bernama Wu Yifan keluar dari anggota exo dan meninggalkannya member exo lain nya dan membuat dirinya merasa kehilangan,kecewa Junmyeon tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya ini sekarang,dan akhirnya tanpa disangka dia bertemu dengan naganya ini lagi(Yaoi,KrisHo,bxb)hurt,sad,romance,monggo dibaca.


MISS ME?

KrisHo

Warning!!! Boy X Boy

If you don't like,don't read and don't blame

Hurt / Romance

Happy Reading!!!

 **FlashBack**

 _2014_

"Jun Maafkan aku" Kris langsung memegang kedua bahu Suho,Suho disitu merasa sakit,dan tangisannya yang membuatnya tidak berhenti.

"Kenapa Kris?,hiks…bagaimana tanggapan mereka jika kau akan keluar dan meninggalkan kami terutama aku Kris" Kris yang melihat dan merasa tidak tega meninggalkan pacar kelincinya ini hanya bisa memeluknya erat.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf,mungkin ini sudah keputusan ku maaf Suho"

"Apa karena aku banyak salah padamu,sehingga kau keluar dari grup ini,hah? JAWAB KRIS!!"

"Tidak sayang ini bukan salahmu,jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri karena hal seperti ini.

"Hiks…hiks… kumohon Kris jangan kau tinggalkan aku,dan mereka" Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan,dan tiba – tiba Kris langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke Suho,Suho yang tau apa maksud Kris langsung memejamkan matanya.

 _Chu_ ~

Perasaan kesal,kecewa yang dialami Suho maupun Kris membuat ciuman mereka yang tadinya hanya kecupan saja menjadi lumatan yang kasar….

"Eunghh...Kmphris…lepphhaas (Kris lepas)"Suho memukul dada Kris,tetapi ia tidak memperdulikan tanggapan Suho justru dia makin mencium Suho sampai akhirnya bibir cherrynya itu bengkak Karena ulah naga mesumnya ini,suho tau ini mungkin ciuman perpisahan untuknya,sebulir air mata mengalir di sela ciuman mereka,dan akhirnya ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Hah hiks..hahh…hah,aku tidak bisa nafas" Kris langsung tersenyum dan memeluknya lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu Kelinci ku"

Suho tidak menjawab pertanyaan darinya justru dia diam sekarang.

"Kau,tidak mencintaiku?."Tanya Kris,Suho masih diam saja dan tidak menanggapi,bukanya menjawab justru dia menangis lagi,Kris langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air mata kekasih kelincinya ini.

"Hiks…untuk apa aku mencintaimu Kris,kalau kau akan pergi sebentar lagi, dan hubungan kita berakhir sampai sini,jika itu sudah keputusanmu baiklah aku akan terima Kris dan terima kasih atas rasa kasih sayangmu pada kami"

Hati Kris sakit sekarang,saat ucapan Suho yang membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apa – apa lagi.

"Baiklah,besok aku akan meminta gugatan SM untuk keluarnya aku besok di EXO,aku juga udah mengambil tiket penerbangan,dan koper berisi baju aku untuk dibawa besok.

Kris langsung pergi keluar meninggalkan Suho disitu,sementara dia langsung terduduk dan menangkupkan kedua lengannya dan menangis sekencang – kencangnya..

"Hiks…hiks…. Nado Kris aku mencintaimu,kau..jahatt,mungkin kita sudah berakhir sampai sini.

 _2 Week Later_ Setelah Kris pamit dan meninggalkan semua member,sekarang Suho jadi terlihat murung,matanya membengkak terlalu banyak menangis dan diam di dorm,walaupun Sehun suka membawakan makanan,Suho tetap saja menolak untuk tidak makan,dia masih kangen pada naga sekaligus sesama leader Exo K dan Exo M.

"Hyung,dari kemarin kau belum makan hyung,nanti kau sakit" Suho tetap menggelengkan kepalanya,dan tiba – tiba ia menangis.

"Hiks….Hunnie,hyung kangen padanya"

"Sudahlah hyung kau jangan peduli padanya,dia sudah membuat kita kecewa terutama kau hyung kau sampai tidak makan selama seminggu ini aku khawatir,semua member juga khawatir padamu.

"Maafkan hyung Hunnie hiks…sudah membuat kalian khawatir"

"Sst sudah hyung gwaenchana,lupakan dia hyung tidak boleh menyerah"

"Terima kasih Hunnie…"

 **Flashback OFF**

 _2016_

Sekarang EXO semakin album yang mereka keluarkan seperti LMR tahun lalu membuat nama mereka makin go internasional,dan terkenal lagi,mereka akhirnya mengeluarkan Album Repackage Album bernama Lotto dan mengadakan konser bertajuk EXOrdium konser ke 3 mereka ini.

"Kerja bagus kalian,saya bangga sama performance kalian di Exordium ini mari kita semua bertepuk tangan" ucap manager EXO.

PROK PROK PROKK

"Dan kau Suho,saya bangga padamu.

"Terima Kasih Hyung.

"Oh iya besok kita ada jadwal penerbangan untuk Exordium di LA,siap – siap kalian untuk bangun pagi kita semua berangkat ke bandara.

"BAIKK HYUNGG…." Ucap semua member EXO.

Banyak wartawan dari Dispatch,Soompi dan fans Exo l mengambil fhoto mereka dibandara.

 _KLIK._ _KLIKKK.._ _"OPPAAAAAA…._ _"OPPAAAA._

Rasa capek berdempetan dengan para fans dan wartawan membuat Suho harus izin untuk membeli minum di bandara.

Glek glekk glekk Hahh…

"Segarnya" Suho tiba – tiba melihat mata tertuju pada seseorang yang ia kenalnya ini dia memakai topi kacamata hitam jangan lupakan dia tinggi.

"Aish lupakan sajalah sebaiknya aku kembali untuk langsung pergi ke LA" saat Suho sudah membuang botol minumnya di tempat sampah dia bertabrakan dengan seseorang yang dia lihat tadi.

"Mianhae,Gwaenchana yo?" ucap laki – laki itu dia langsung membuka kacamatanya,dan ternyataaaa~

"Kriss…."

"Su..hoo" Suho langsung beranjak dan pergi tetapi tangan Kris langsung membawanya ketempat agar wartawan tidak melihat mereka,kenapa dia kembali dan bertemu suho bandara,itu membuat suho muak melihatnya.

"Lepass..hiks..kenapa kau kembali lagi kesini?" Tanya Suho.

"Aku mengunjungi teman ku Kevin ho untuk kesini,aku sudah ke seoul selama beberapa hari ini dan aku harus pergi ke LA" akhirnya selama hampir 3 tahun dia tidak bertemu dengan namja naganya ini,dia sangat kangen padanya.

 _Grep_

"Aku merindukanmu bunny.

"Hiks…kau jahat Kris aku benci padamu lepas aku harus kembali" Kris masih mengeratkan pelukannya pada suho yang sangat ia rindukan selama bertahun – tahun ini.

"Sssttt,maafkan aku sudah membuatmu kecewa,tolong hubungan kita jangan berakhir sampai sini walaupun aku sudah tidak bersama Exo tapi aku masih tetap sayang dan cinta padamu suho,aku merasa menyesal meninggalkan kamu,kumohon cintai aku lagi,kita akan mulai dari awal lagi aku janji tidak akan membuat kau sedih lagi.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Kris..hiks…hiks..baik kita akan mulai dari awal lagi." Tanpa buat lama – lama lagi Kris langsung tersenyum dan mencium namja yang sangatttttt ia rindukannya lagi.

 _Chup_

"Terima kasih Tuhan sudah menerima kita dan akhirnya mempertemukan kita kembali terima kasih..

" _Aku mencintaimu bunny" ucap Kris disela ciuman mereka._ _"Nado Kris aku juga mencintaimu"_

 ** _END_**

Haiii ini Fanfiction Pertama buat aku untuk nulis B X B tentang Krisho.

Gimana?,gimana gak jelas ya heheheh.

Sebenarnya dari awal itu udah punya rencana buat bikin ini FF dan akhirnya jadi juga.

Terima kasih kepada kalian sudah ada yang mampir buat baca ff mommy daddynya exo..

See you next chapther...


End file.
